Spook's story
by INKthefallen
Summary: when a disfigured unicorn comes into ponyville by order of the princess, fluttershys life gets turned upside down but what does this have to do with his broken horn? rated M for possible future content and language. oc some blueblood bashing because hes an arse.
1. Chapter 1

_** Spook's story chapter 1 **_

Rainbowdash was bored...she chould have been out practicing the new moves she had for the wonderbolts. But instead she was sitting in twilight's library for some special meeting the unicorn had called, she insisted that _everypony_ come so now herself pinkiepie, fluttershy, rareity, and applejack were waiting for twilight to tell them whats wrong. said pony was having somthing akin to a panic attack as she cleaned everything in sight

"twilight, darling you've cleaned that bookshelf six times already." rareity said in an atempt to calm her freind.

"Rareitys right twi yall need to tell us why we're here, i left the farm to applebloom and i need to get back before sundown." added applejack

twilight finally started to calm down and walked over to the others.

"im sorry girls, I got a letter from the Princess this morning and well i just sorta freaked out after i read it." twilight addmitted

"What did it say twilight?" asked Rainbowdash her intrest peaked.

"well it said and i quote ahhm Dear twilight sparkle im sending someone down to see you and the other elements for a while hes a young unicorn about the same age as all of you he shows a need for freinds and iv nown him a long time he will be staying in ponyville until i deem otherwise. alsoi would like him to stay with either you or one of the others. P.S please overlook his appearance.

your loveing teacher

PRINCESS CELESTIA." twilight stopped reading and looked at the other girls.

"so lemmy get this strait the princess is sending some new pony here so we can babysitt him?" Rainbowdash fumed

"Rainbow dont be so rude, hes probbably just as confused as we are." fluttershy scolded her.

a mumbled appologie was herd from the general direction of the cyan pegasus.

before any further arguing could be done a loud knocking was heard at twilights door.


	2. childhood

**CHAPTER 2**

He was nervous that was a fact he never really had left canterlot, so this whole move was completely new to him.

so he just kept walking twords the small village. he had refused a train ticket from the princess as he didnt like public places much on account of his looks. he wasnt deformed or anything but all the scars made him look like some sort of poorly made jiggsaw puzzle. but it was his own stupidity that gave hime the scars. he openly cringed at the memory. he was young just a colt in fact and had been practicing magic by lighting candles in his back yard just outside of canterlot his mother told him to be carfull that magic fires were hard to controll but he didnt listen so when he lit another candle somthing when wrong a stronger surge of magic burned up through his horn and instead of lighting the candle he made it and all the other ,the plates they sat on and a small bush next to him explode in a cloud of white hot fury and sound some shards of the ceramic plates cut his chest and face. a particularly painfull one sliced across his left eye and cut a chunk out of the matching ear. then he slipped into the quiet fold of unconsuisness.

when he woke up the first thing he registered was pain searing pain in his face, and chest but strangly his horn was numb like it wasnt even there just a dull tingle. when he opened his eyes it took him a muinet to realise he couldnt see anything but blurred shapes out of his left eye and all the noises on that same side were duller like he couldnt hear from that end very well. it wasnt long after that when the princess herself cam into the room (witch he later learned was the castle health ward) and told him his magic had built up and violantly exploded almost blinding his left eye and defening his left ear. she then told him somthing that would forever change his life as his horn had shattered only just over half of it was left. he was the only unicorn in all of equestria that couldnt use magic.

over the years he learned to cope with the sight and hearing problems and even the scars ( 3 long jagged ones below and on his left eye, and a large long one around his jaw on the right side. plus other small ones) that was easy it was the magic that caused problems. he could still summon magic allot of it to the kin that even the princess could use but he couldnt controll an ounce of it. a simple levitation spell could lash out and break someones leg or destroy the object he was moving, or as in one case turn the princess blue... his magic was dangerus and he could never use it. so the ponys shuned him for his disfigurments and inability to do magic and in return he was cold and uncaring tword others. shakeing his head to clear thebad memories he reached a hoof forward and tapped on the door to the giant tree.


	3. welcome home

**CHAPTER 3**

Twilight stood up and left to answer the door the others waited in silence for her to come back. when she did she braught somepony with her he was slightly taller than twilight by a few inches he coat was a silvery gray/blue and his mane and tail were balck with green stripes.

his face was covered in jaged scars but only 4 of them stood out from the rest, the 3 under his eye and one bye his jaw. his left ear was jagged and torn looking. his left eye was also a milky film over it as well

"everyone i would like you to meet Spook the pony from canter lot." declaired twilight. a short round of greetings followed by a short eep were heard.

"this is pinkie pie."

"ooh your new i have to throw a party but should i use the pink or green streamersa ooh i cant decide!" pinkie blurted right before jumping out the window into the street.

"Okaaay, this is applejack."

"howdy, you should stop by the farm sum time ya look like a strong fella."she added

"This is rareity."

"ooh your mane is simply devine how did you get the colors the blend like that its simply devine." the fashonista remarked

"This is rainbowdash."

"fastest flier in all of equestria. at your service!" boasted the pegasus.

"And the pink mane over there is fluttershy, and if you havnt guessed shes..well, shy."

"...its nice to meet you all." spoke spook in a quiet level tone.

"now someone has to let spook stay with them but Rainbowdash cant because her house is made of clouds and pinkies..well pinkie so it one of us four.

"well ya see with grannie and applebloom, plus big mac the farms alittle crowded..." applejack added

"and th buitique only has 2 rooms, mine and sweetybells."

"Well he cant stay at the library, i dont even have a real bedroom much less a spare."

everyone turned to fluttershy who, after noticeing the attention "eeped" and hid behind her mane a little more.

"Iguesshecanstaywithme..."

"What was that darling we didnt hear you." asked rareity

"Iguesshecanstaywithme..."

"speak up please fluttershy we cant hear you." twilight asked.

"I guess...he can...he can stay with me...if thats okay." mumbled the shy mare.

"okay then its settled spook with stay with fluttershy from now on and lear about freindship with the rest of us!"

After agreeing it was late and that they had to head home everyone started back with spook following fluttershy who every now or then would look back epp and drop an inch or to from were she was hovering ahead of him.

spook himself just followed along queitly. silently hoping his looks wernt scaring the poor mare. it wasnt long before they arived at fluttershys cottage. the shy mare let him in and as he looked around at the cozy home he felt...strangly at ease like he was safe here.

"Oooh..um..you can sleep in here on the coutch tonight...if thats okay with you...but tommarrow ill clean out the old guest room okay...?" Asked fluttershy a little louder than normal.

"fluttershy in the futer could you please speak up alittle my hearing is bad on the left side and i would hate to make you repeate yourself." spook asked the mare

"oh well...okay then im going to bed...if thats okay with you." stuttered the shy mare shocked she could even talk to the stalion this loud.

"its your home not mine goodnight fluttershy thank you for the place to stay ill help out any way i can...and by the way your cute when your embarressed." he said as he sat his things down by the couch.

fluttershy was red enough to rival big macs coat as she hovered of to her room and layed down.

spook wasnt so nervous now, the ponys here were nice enough and didnt stare mabye this would be his fresh start after all. then he layed down and slipped into a blissfull sleep.


	4. wake up fall

_**chapter 4**_

Celestias sun peaked through the curtains of Fluttershy's cottage falling directly on the silver unicorn sleeping on the couch. annoyed that his slumber was interupted spook groaned and rolled over only to slam into the floor when he rolled of the couch.

"its way to early for this.."he groaned as he sat on his haunches rubbing his muzzle in atempt to stop the throbbing.

"oh my are you alright I heard a crash and thought you might be hurt." Asked a Fluttershy suffering from a bad case of bedhead

"No I just fell of the couch...sorry if I woke you up." he appologised

"No...um, actually i was already up b-but I need to get ready, so..." she said hesitant to speak

"your fine, Ill be here when your done." spook got up ushering the the pale pegasus up the stairs.

"o-okay then...um, Ill be right back." she said going into the bathroom across the hall.

spook turned to go back down the stairs, but stopped when he saw the spare room Fluttershy had mentioned the night before. wondering if he could start cleaning it now a hopefully finish it before Fluttershy got out of the bathroom or at the least put a dent in it.

pushing the door open he didnt think it was so bad, a few cardboard boxes littered the floor but for the most part it was fairly clean the sheets on the old bed could do for a washing but other than that it wasnt bad. opening one of the smaller boxes he was supprised to find some pictures of Fluttershy when she was a filly. picture in particular show a more recent picture of Fluttershy smiling for the camera. to be honest spook thaught she looked beutiful when she was so relaxed and happy.

"Um..w-what are you doing."

spook nearly jumed out of his skin at the unexpected voice. swinging around quickly he say fluttershy hiding behind her mane in the doorway.

"oh Fluttershy I um...well i was gonna start cleaning so it would be done faster but, theres not mutch here so we could just move it all to the side and id be fine sleping here hehe." he nervously laughed at the akward silence.

fluttershy only nodded and helped him move all the boxes over to the other side of the room.

after they finished moving boxes both of them decided it would be good to get the animals fed before noon.

and so the day had begun.


	5. broadside of a barn

**chapter 5**

After they finished cleaning the room fluttershy and spook set out for the apple family farm. which in this case was quite a long walk away.

"So Fluttershy why do you need to go to applejack's farm?" spook asked slightly curious.

"oh well I need some veggies for the little animals, and applejacks family grows some of the best around." said fluttershy trotting just ahead of spook.

"oh..." spook muttered feeling alittle stupid for asking such an obvius question.

most of the trip was spent with spook asking about ponyville and fluttershy wispering half hearted answers. At least until they arived at the gates to the farm but the sceen that greeted them was not very comforting.

applejack and big mac were running ouround in circles trying to pile hay around the barn all the while shouting "stay away from the edge!" and "Don't slip ya hear?"

"applejack oh my whats wrong?" fluttershy asked worried somthing was wrong.

"oh fluttershy thank celestia y'all are here applebloom and the cmc decided it would be fun to climb up the barn and now they cant get down. plus that old roof hasnt been redun it forevr. they could slip an fall if they aint carfull." applejack continued to panic for a few more seconds until looking once, twice, three times she noticed fluttershys wings.

"fluttershy thats it! you could fly up there grab em and wiz em back down here lickedy split and then nopony would get hurt!"applejack exlaimed as she finnaly stopped running in circles.

"oh um...id love to help them applejack but...i cant carry anyone im a weak flyer.."

"What! but yer a pegasus fer cryin out loud!"she yelled

"eep!" and now fluttershy was hiding behind her mane.

spook on the other hand was trying to win an inner argument with m=himself on the one hoof he could try to use magic to get them down but his horn could act up and who knows what would happen then, but on the other hoof if he didnt help they might fall...'sweet celestia let this be the right choice.

"let metry somthing applejack..." spook said out of the blue.

"wait what'r you..." applejack never got to finish.

everyone was watching spook his horn or what was left of it was glowing a bright green sparkes and colored flames jumping off of it overy now and then 'just a simple levitating charm thats all...easy right?" he could feel the magic now a flowwing torrent of power his horn only able to half guide it as he wanted. a light green aura was flowing around the three fillies who by now had stoped crying out for someone to save them gently he moved them focusing on nothing but them and his magig trying his best to gently lower them to the ground. this was by far the most extreme use of magic he had ever used he couldnt even light candle and now he was moving ponies from rooftops! it felt great he was really able to do it! gently the three fillies touched the ground, spooks coat shown with sweat a visable show of the effort it takes to use such raw magic.

"I-I did it! ha I actually used my magic! wow i fell so-so acolplished now!"spook said filed with joy at his discovery

"dont look now but uh yur magick aint let go yet." said applejack tapping his shoulder.

"whaa...oh-oh no." spook wispered. his magick had worked...but it worked to well the entire barn was hanngin in mid air along with most of the surrounding dirt and trees.

"I think we should go get twilight..."


	6. Strange visit (possible in progress)

**chapter 5**

When Applebloom rushed in panicking over somthing about a barn, Twilight had to force her to sit down and breath for a second before she could speak.

"Okay Applebloom tell me whats wrong please."

Applebloom sucked in a breath before speaking.

"Me an' mah friends wanted to try an' get mountain climber cutie marks, but the only mountains are far away so we climbed the barn and, then the ladder fell down. when Fluttershy an' that Spook guy came down to the farm, but Fluttershy couldn't carry us, so Spook used some magic but...but... just come on, please!"

Twilight sighed and followed the troubled filly out side and through town.

**POV Spook**

My body burned, and I had the worst headack of my life.

_"This must be magical burnout, guess thats why the princesses kept warning me about it."_

The longer I held the rouge magic the harder it got for me to controll it. A few more peices of sod and an old wagon had floated up to join the barn.

"Just hold on a sec' sugarcube, Twi i'll be a hear lickedy split!" Applejacks words would have helped if I didn't feel like my hole body was gonna burst into flames.

I closed my eyes and tried to foucus, I was getting so tired.

A hoof touched my shoulder and I almost lost my grip on the magic.

"Listen to me Spook, you can let go now I'll hold it up just let go." The voice said I could let go...I'm so tired but I have to hold the magic, so.. somepony could get hurt.

"Just relax I can't help if you don't let go."

So tired but..but I... and I was out like a light

Everything was dark just emty blackness that went on and on

"Hello is anyone here?" My voice echoed for awhile before fading so I just floated there in that see of blackness before I heard a voice.

"Can he hear us?" the first voice seemed kind but quiet.

"I don't know, mabye we'll have to wait and see." This voice seemed wise and knowlegable.

"But if he can hear us, wouldn't that meen he's spying?" the third voice was brash but...loyal was the only way to describe it.

"Calm down please, it's uncouth to bicker like this." the fourth voice seemed, slightly high class.

"Sillys he can obviously hear us! hehe." that voice was gigily and fun.

Then the wise one spoke again.

"Hello my friend don't be alarmed we only wish to speak. We are the original spirits of harmony. We as a group created the elements of harmony ages ago to stop a great evil. Originaly, there where seven of us but our seventh element, Willpower he gave his life to destroy this evil but unfortunatly evil shall always exist and the world shall come to an end if someone does not stop it."

"Please Magic just tell him already!"

"Loyalty don't be so rude!"

"Quiet! I shall tell him if you stop arguing!... now please listen young stallion, you have been chosen to weild the power of will. But be cautious as this element exists souly in the bearer and as such has no limit to its power, use it in excess and it shall destroy your mortal body. Now wake my kindness' bearer is getting worried.


End file.
